Let He Who Is Without Sin
' |image= |series= |production=40510-505 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director= Rene Auberjonois |imdbref=tt0708563 |guests=Vanessa L. Williams as Arandis, Monte Markham as Fullerton, Chase Masterson as Leeta, Frank Kopyc as Bolian Aide, Blair Valk as Risian Woman, Zora DeHorter as Risian Woman, Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=The Assignment |next_production=Things Past |episode=DS9 S05E07 |airdate= 11 November 1996 |previous_release= (DS9) Trials and Tribble-ations (Overall) Future's End |next_release= (DS9) Things Past (Overall) Future's End Part 2 |story_date(s)=Unknown (2373) |group="N"}} |previous_story=(DS9) Trials and Tribble-ations (Overall) Future's End |next_story=(DS9) Things Past (Overall) Future's End Part 2 }} Summary Worf's relationship with Dax hits a rough spot, and he plans to discuss his feelings during their vacation on Risa. But things go from bad to worse when they — along with Bashir, Quark, and Leeta — arrive on the beautiful, climate controlled "Pleasure Planet." Worf learns that the Temtibi Lagoon's "social director," Arandis, is the former lover of Curzon Dax. Pascal Fullerton — Chairman of the New Essentialists Movement, a group bent on "restoring the moral and cultural traditions of the Federation" — approaches Worf. Fullerton's goal is to shut down Risa. Worf immerses himself in New Essentialist literature and attends the group's rally. Fullerton makes a speech warning that Risa's focus on pleasure is just one example of how the Federations citizens have become soft and weak — traits which will render them defenseless if an enemy attacks. Later that night, a group of Essentialists storm the Risian Solarium, armed with phaser rifles. Worf realizes that the attack is just a stunt to convince the Risian vacationers that they are vulnerable. That evening, Worf accuses Dax of not taking their relationship seriously. The next day, Worf sees Dax with Arandis, assumes the worst, and is overcome with jealousy. He goes to Fullerton's chambers and announces he knows how to drive the guests from Risa. Soon afterwards, a powerful storm rocks Risa, putting an end to the resort's outdoor activities. Arandis realizes that rain indicates a problem with the planetary weather grid. Fullerton and Worf arrive and reveal that Worf has rigged a tricorder to sabotage the grid. Risa will experience its normal rainy climate for the next few days. A furious Dax accuses Worf of destroying Risa because he does not trust her. He reluctantly reveals that his restrained attitude results from a childhood incident when he accidentally killed a human boy while having fun. Dax begins to understand, but the moment is shattered when a powerful earthquake shakes Risa. They rush to Fullerton's headquarters and Worf takes back the doctored tricorder, ending the shaking. He then reminds Fullerton that trust is also a traditional Federation value. After the weather grid restores the resort's pleasant climate, Worf is ready to enjoy what's left of their vacation, now that he has learned to trust Dax. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Amy on Friday, November 05, 1999 - 11:10 pm:''Worf said that he played soccer. Now, soccer is referred to as football in many countries. In fact, the national soccer organization has the name football in it instead of soccer. Yes, they call it soccer in America, but Worf lived in Russia. So wouldn't Worf say he played football? 'Chris Thomas on Saturday, November 06, 1999 - 2:11 am: Maybe they agreed on the term soccer by the 24th century because all these games called football was getting too confusing (Mention football to an alien species and which sport does the Universal Translator think it is?)' # ''BrianB on Friday, March 15, 2002 - 12:23 am: Arandis of Risa claims she killed Curzon Dax during love-making. "Death by jamaharon" as she called it, which suggests Curzon died while in the throws of passion. If that's so, why was Curzon alive during Jadzia's orb-induced memory? In Emissary, Jadzia and Curzon were on the operating table having the Dax symbiont transplanted. She called his name and Curzon returned a toothy grin to her. Curzon died the moment the slug was snipped from him. So if the jamaharon killed Curzon, perhaps Arandis meant the sex caused Curzon to die but he remained alive long enough to donate his symbiont, and that might explain his toothy grin. Maybe he had damaging heart attacks or strokes but his death wasn't instant. That, or Jadzia's memory was faulty even with the orb experience. Quite a contradiction. Seniram It would depend on where the transfer took place. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine